The Mysterious Tribe
by jhilton0907
Summary: Set three months after Rio 2. Jewel and Eduardo mysteriously disappears, prompting Blu, Roberto and his new girlfriend, to find them, only to get caught up in a world full of fear and insanity. Can Blu find the courage he needs to find and save Jewel before he loses his mind. Based on the video game Resident Evil 4


**Chapter One - The Dark Macaw Tribe**

**Ok, here is my new Rio story based on the terrifying Resident Evil 4 game. Blu and Jewel will be together in this story but for now, Blu will be the focus. This is going to be a very creepy story and set a few months after Rio 2. This story is Rated M for Horror Violence and Language.**

**Blu's POV**

No one has ever heard of the Dark Macaw tribe, not even the Blue Macaws have heard of them.

They are as mysterious as their leader, Blood Macaw, who is rumored to have hypnotic abilities and could control the mind.

It was also known that he hates humans and was abused big time by them.

Unlike Eduardo, my father-in-law and Jewel's dad, who hated humans, Blood Macaw was known for his terrorist acts against them, often driving them into the jungle.

Why am I talking about them, well, they may be the ones behind Eduardo and Jewel's disappearance.

They both left to search for a new home for our tribe after a massive fire burnt all the Brazil nut trees, leaving us with no food.

Linda and Tulio tried providing for us, but they disappeared, too, same time when Jewel and Eduardo disappeared.

Does that seem strange?

Well now, me, Roberto and his new girlfriend, Kiara, are now traveling up north to find them.

But the only thought that kept coming to me was the Dark Macaws...

Are they behind their disappearances or did they just get lost?

I hope for option 2 instead of 1, because if the Dark Macaws have them, who knows what they will do to them, especially Jewel.

But if they do have them, we will save them, no matter what?

What made me scared is that we will actually be going into a very haunted part of the jungle and see if any of the rumors were true.

There was a more famous rumor that monsters hide out in the northern section in the day but run wild at night.

They were the most fearsome descriptions, like the Wolf Slayers (The antagonists of my Alpha and Omega story, Losing Everything), big wolf like creatures with sharp fangs and long claws and they screech like demons.

What's more scary about them is their appearance, which is black fur that can blend in the darkness, and red glowing eyes.

Then there is the Sharp Beaks, the fabled Bird monsters of the north.

It was a tale told mostly in nightmares of a bird like creature with a sharp pointy beak and red blazing eyes.

Their talons were like wolf claws, very sharp wolf claws.

Any of the monsters that were rumored up north were very scary and that the northern part of the Amazon was for the bravest.

Not many have came back alive, but I don't think anyone has ever came back ever.

Back to me, Roberto, and Kiara.

A local bird was leading us to where Jewel and Eduardo went, hoping to find some answers...

Instead of flying, we were walking to where Jewel and Eduardo went, which I didn't know why?

"Can't believe you assholes want to go all the way up here, but it's your fucking funeral..." The bird said.

"Please just lead us there, I have someone special there and I want to make sure she's ok?" I said, glaring at the bird.

"Oh relax pet! I'm leading you there... Just saying it's a suicide mission going up here, with all those monsters and such..." The bird said, "By the way, my name is Fernando but everyone here calls me Fred."

I laughed at his name, "Oh funny, I know a human with your name..."

"Oh really pet? Small world..." Fred said.

Roberto snapped at him, "He has a name, bitch! His name is Blu! Not Pet!"

Fred was caught off guard by Roberto but ignored him.

"What's all out here? Besides monsters and the all the rumors," I asked, looking at Fred we continued to follow him, "And why are we walking?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth pet! DO you want them to hear you..." Fred said.

"Who?" I asked, confused by what he said.

"The Dark Macaws, you don't want them to hear us, that's how they kidnap birds..." Fred said.

I scoffed at what he said, "Yeah right, they're just a legend, nothing but a big myth, same with those monsters..."

"Keep your fucking mouth shut pet, they're as real as you and me and I've seen them Dark Macaws kidnap a few birds a while ago, in fact, I've seen them kidnap someone recently," Fred said, "I think they said her name was Jewel."

"What! They have my girl!" I said, getting pissed.

"Wait a minute, you're saying this bird is the one you're looking for?" Fred asked, looking at me as he continued walking.

"Yeah, now talk, what happened?!" I said, trying to get him to speak.

Roberto and Kiara, who was staying quiet at the moment, was listening in as Fred recounted when Jewel was taken.

"Well, Jewel, was all alone in her hallow when she was approached by the Dark Macaws, lead by the evil Blood Macaw, they actually call him Lord Blood Macaw..." Fred said, "So, Jewel was all asleep when they appeared... the other bird that was with her, an older bird, just came back when it happened. Jewel woke up and Blood Macaw was staring down at her. I didn't get a good picture of what happened but Jewel went with them, but from what I saw in her eyes, she was under a spell or some type of mind control."

"The older bird followed them and that was the last time I saw him, but Jewel, I see her every time Blood Macaw shows up," Fred said, continuing his story, "The strange part is that Blood Macaw done something to Jewel... ever since she gazed into his eyes, she followed him, like he placed a spell on her... but he does it to a few birds. But something happens every time they gaze into his eyes, like he controls them. Then every time there is a full moon, they perform what is called a Mind Hijacking, where Blood Macaw turns a few birds into loyal Dark Macaws."

"They did something to my girl... if this is true, then I'm going to kill them for that... that's the mother of my kids and I need her back..." I said, angry at what I just heard.

We then came to a clear opening when Fred stopped walking, "This is as far as I can get to without angering the Dark Macaws, your girl was last seen a mile up the trail, that's where she kidnapped and Pet?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Save her... she needs you..." Fred said, leaving me, Roberto, and Kiara as we slowly approached the trail.

**Unknown Location - No One's POV**

Eduardo was hanging inside a tall Hallow when Jewel approached him, her eye lids painted red.

"Soon, you will be cleansed of all corruption and you will soon join my master..." Jewel said, in a monotone voice.

"Sweetheart, snap out of it, they're controlling you..." Eduardo said, trying to free his daughter's mind.

"Lies... my master has freed me from all corruption, it is you who was controlling me... here, I am one with the system, here, I am one with the tribe, and soon, I will join the higher ranks and given the gift of enlightenment from Master Blood Macaw... he is master of all the Amazon now, so join us or die," Jewel said, her eyes showing no emotion.

Eduardo sighed as he looked up at Jewel, "Sweetheart, I wasn't controlling you, if I was, I would have pulled you away from Blu when you first came into the Amazon... this Blood Macaw is controlling you, you have got to fight back, you're stronger than this... if not for me, then do it for Blu and your kids..."

"Lies... I'm stronger when Blood Macaw is leading... he is my master, not you!" Jewel shouted, turning away before looking back, "I'll be back and you better be ready to receive enlightenment..."

Jewel flew off and went higher up the tree, where a dark color Blue Macaw stood.

"Master..." Jewel said, landing behind the Macaw.

"I tried to change him but he refuses your gift, should we force him?" Jewel asked, her eyes on the Macaw.

The Macaw turned around, revealed pink eyes with black circles around his eyes and red markings all over his body and beak.

"No, my precious Jewel... he will turn to us when he wants to... right now, I command you to come forward and receive another gift from me," Blood Macaw said.

Jewel obeyed him and walked forward, inches away from his beak,

"I can't wait to receive my next gift, what should I do to receive it," Jewel asked.

Blood Macaw placed one of his wings on Jewel's cheek and pull her closer, "To receive this marvelous gift... you must relax and gaze into my beautiful eyes..."

His eyes began glowing red spirals as Jewel gazed into them, her eyes mirroring his eyes, a wide smile on her face.

"Aren't they beautiful Jewel" Blood Macaw said, in a soothing tone.

"Yes... they are beautiful... … …" Jewel said softly, almost in a sleepy tone.

He smiled when he heard that, as he tilted his head to the left, Jewel copied this motion.

"That's it... you're totally relaxed now Jewel, your mind is completely blank and ready to receive the gift," Blood Macaw said, in a hypnotic tone.

Jewel struggled to speak before speaking in a sleepy monotone voice, "I'm totally relaxed... my mind is blank and ready to receive the gift."

With the other wing, Blood Macaw lifted Jewel's head, gazing deeply into her eyes as he began to transfer the gift to her.

"Now, listen to me Jewel and obey my commands... you want to stay here... you are one of us... and you belong to me," Blood Macaw said, "Now accept this gift... the gift of being my mate and rule this tribe with me, forever..."

His eyes stopped glowing as Jewel blinked a few times before smiling at him.

"You like your new gift?" Blood Macaw asked.

"Yes master... I love it and I will be the most obedient mate you will ever have and we will rule this tribe forever!" Jewel said, jumping into his wings.

Blood Macaw smirked as he held Jewel, "Excellent, this plan is working, and once the full moon is here, I will turn her into my personal puppet and use her to poison the world against humans."

"Now, let's get you ready, the full moon is tomorrow night and it's time for you to join us, as an official member of the Dark Macaws," Blood Macaw said, leading Jewel into his home.

Jewel smiled, "Good, I can't wait till I fully submit myself to this tribe... part of the tribe for life..."

**Blu's POV**

We all went up the trail, checking out the area, only to find it to be as creepy as the legends said.

The trees were all dead and there was a dark presence in the area.

I looked everywhere, trying to find one thing that told us where Jewel and Eduardo went, but nothing was found.

As we got deeper into the jungle, the area grew darker like night was coming, but the sun was still high in the sky.

So far, no sign of Jewel or Eduardo... or any of the fabled monsters here.

"Damn... this place is creepy..." Roberto said, looking to his left and seeing the eerie atmosphere this side of the jungle had.

No wonder why no one entered this jungle, it was spooky to be in.

I was even afraid of looking behind and seeing a fabled creature called Slender man standing behind you.

That was a game me and Linda played once and it scared the shit out of us.

Jewel tried it and she was scared to death by it, but luckily I was there for her as she clung to me and stayed there for weeks.

But Jewel was being her lovable self, someone I fell deeply in love with and someone who I'm proud to call my mate.

I came to my senses and stopped myself from walking in head first to a tree.

"You ok Blu?" Roberto asked, looking at me, Kiara was behind Roberto looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said, walking around the tree, I looked at Kiara and was a little worried about her being silent, "Kiara, you're ok? You've been silent since we started this."

She looked up and smiled, "I'm fine Blu, just a little worried about my best friend, that's all."

I frowned when I heard that, I was too worried about Jewel.

A while back since we came into the Amazon, a lone Blue Macaw was found by me and Eduardo.

Being the kind bird Eduardo was, he took her in and accepted her in the tribe.

She became best friends with me and Jewel and soon met Roberto, whom she had a small crush on.

It soon led to them dating and eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Not much was known about her past since she couldn't remember anything about it.

I was the same way, my past life in the Amazon was pretty much blurry, all I remember of it was being left in a tree and getting captured by humans.

As I told everyone else, if it wasn't for Linda, I wouldn't be here right now, and Jewel thanked Linda every single day for saving my life.

The next part scared all of us, everything went quiet, like a scary movie.

"Oh shit, that's not good!" Roberto said, shaking a bit.

"Roberto, keep calm... I'm not going to let anything happen to us, let's just carefully continue and hopefully Jewel and Eduardo are near," I said, slowly continuing down the trail.

The trail got lower like we was going down a hill or something.

Roberto and Kiara followed me, but they were shaking in fear.

Out of nowhere, a loud screech pierced through the air, scaring all of us.

The screech didn't sound normal, it sounded paranormal to me.

"What the fuck was that?!" I said, as I continued the path.

"I don't know, it sounded like some kind of bird," Kiara said, following my lead.

Roberto gulped when she said that, "You're fucking kidding me, right? That better not be a Sharp Beak!"

I turned to Roberto, giving him a glare, "Roberto, shut the fuck up... do you want that thing to hear us, keep your mouth shut..."

"Oh, sorry Blu... just scared to shit, that's all..." Roberto said, looking left and right, "Yeah, nothing is out there... it's all good, all good..."

Roberto let out a nervous laugh as he followed me and Kiara.

It wasn't long till we came to a clearing that had some light in it, and at the end, looked like a local bird that lives here.

The bird was just a normal looking Blue Macaw that had the same blue tone like me.

We made it to him within a minute as he pulled out a brazil nut and started eating it.

Before taking a bite out of it, he looked at us, revealed green eyes.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you seen two Blue Macaws that came here," I said, approaching the bird, "One is a female by the name of Jewel... her eyes are turquoise, and the other bird is an older bird with green eyes."

"¡No! No los he visto, ahora maldito permiso antes de puta te mato todos, hijos de puta! (No! I haven't seen them, now fucking leave before I fucking kill you all, you motherfuckers!)" the bird said, speaking Spanish.

"Sorry... just thought you seen them, that's all... we'll get out of your hair," I said, turning my back to him.

"Usted y su puta mierda tipo ... usted vino aquí para envenenar nuestra tribu con tus caminos sucios ... Master de sangre Macaw me dijo que disponer de todas las impurezas! (Fuck you and your fucking kind... you came here to poison our tribe with your filthy ways... Master Blood Macaw told me to dispose of all impurities!)" the bird said, throwing the brazil nut to the ground and glaring at us.

Roberto looked at the bird with a frightened look, "What are you talking about, we're not here to poison anything, we're just here to find our friends..."

I turned to Roberto, "You understand him?"

He nodded just as the bird approached, shouting more, "No voy a dejar a encontrar a sus amigos, al que pertenecen los guacamayos oscuro ahora ... Master de sangre Macaw tiene la mujer bajo su hechizo y ella será una buena adición a nuestra comunidad, mientras que el viejo pájaro muere una muerte terrible por negarse nuestros caminos! (I won't let you find your friends, they belong to the Dark Macaws now... Master Blood Macaw has the female under his spell and she will be a worthy addition to our community, while the old bird dies a terrible death for refusing our ways!)"

Roberto was more frightened by the bird as he turned to me, "Blu, Fred was right, Jewel is under their control, he's a Dark Macaw."

I widened my eyes as I stared at the angry bird who was now jabbering like a mad bird.

"Joya pertenece a nosotros ahora, y pronto, usted también ... aceptar nuestras maneras y se le perdonó … (Jewel belongs to us now, and soon, you will too... accept our ways and you will be spared...)" the bird said, as he slowly approached us, "Pero si nos niega, usted morirá una muerte horrible (But if you refuse us, you will die a horrible death)."

"Look sir, we're leaving, now just let us leave!" Kiara said, turning to us, "We going to need more birds if we're going to free them, now let's go and get backup."

"No, I won't leave Jewel, it's my fault she's taken, if I was there with her, she would be safe! If you want to go, then leave but don't ask me to leave my girl..." I said, backing away, but saw the fanny pack on Roberto, "Roberto, get me the knife!"

Roberto quickly opened it and saw the knife laying on top of a small photo album me and Jewel made.

He grabbed the knife and threw it towards, grabbing it with my left wing, as I unsheathed the blade and aimed it at the crazy bird.

"Get the fuck back and give me my girl or else, I'll tear your entire tribe apart to find her!" I said, giving him my angriest look.

The bird laughed as he continued to approached us, "Pájaros tontos ... Master de sangre Macaw no se puede detener, y mañana por la noche, su niña se convierte en uno de nosotros, cuando nos secuestrar su mente ... ella no puede resistirse a nuestra disposición ... ella debe obedecer a nuestros sentidos, nuestra maestro ha plantado en su mente para que pueda obedecer a nuestro camino. Incluso si usted encuentra ella, no puede protegerla de nuestros caminos, que obedecerá y destruir todas las impurezas! (Silly birds... Master Blood Macaw can't be stopped, and tomorrow night, your girl becomes one of us, when we hijack her mind... she can't resist our command... she must obey our ways, our master has planted it in her mind so she can obey our way. Even if you do find her, you can't protect her from our ways, she will obey and destroy all impurities!)"

"We can't leave... we got to save Jewel before they turn her into one of them," Roberto said, worried about his best friend's safety.

The bird lunged at me and started biting at him, but I stabbed him in the heart before he caused any damage to me.

I pushed him off me and shook the dirt from my feathers.

"That bird was crazy, what did he say, Roberto?" I asked, looking at him.

"He said they're going to hijack Jewel's mind and turn her into one of them... he said she can't resist their command and will obey their ways, even if we rescue her... their leader planted something in Jewel's mind," Roberto said, worried.

"You're right, we can't leave, I'll just stay with you two for now, besides, I don't want to run into those birds," Kiara said, stepping closer to Roberto who smiled at her.

He gently kissed her, causing her to hold onto him.

The sight made me think about Jewel, wishing she was ok.

"There has to be something up ahead, so let's go," I said, going down the hill again, followed by Roberto and Kiara.

In the distance, Jewel and two other birds stood there, witnessing the whole thing.

"It looks like this bird is a threat to Master Blood Macaw... he must not interfere with my ceremony," Jewel said, turning to the two birds, "You two, bring them to me and I'll get them to accept our ways..., then they will be executed."

"Yes mam," They said, flying off ahead of us.

I stopped walking and looked back, seeing someone watching us.

Jewel saw me and her head began to ache, then she looked at me with watery eyes, "Blu... save me..."

Her head ached and she looked at Blu with anger, "This bird is going to poison me against my master, can't let that happen."

She turned and flew off towards the west.

I turned back towards the trail, seeing Roberto and Kiara staring at me.

"Thought I saw Jewel staring at us, but whoever it was, they were far away," I said, walking past them.

Roberto and Kiara looked at each other before following me down the trail.

Just like before, it got darker as we continued, but instead of quietness, we heard scary noises like the sound of someone walking towards you and the rattling of leaves.

The most disturbing noise was a slight growl in the distance, but as we got closer, that growl was getting louder and louder till it was all we heard.

It was very creepy and we all looked around and saw nothing that could be making that sound.

All of a sudden, someone screamed in the distance, but it didn't sound like anyone we know.

We kept going, knowing the jungle was playing tricks on us, trying to get us to turn back.

The screams continued for an hour as we kept walking, night finally coming.

Everything was dark and looked like a scene from the Slender Man game.

An eerie feeling was now approaching us, as we all got together.

"This is fucked up!" Roberto said, holding onto Kiara and me.

"I know, but we got to continue, for Jewel and Eduardo..." I said, taking a step down the path.

A evil demonic voice spoke, scaring everyone... "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"No, I am not afraid, you can not stop me from going after my Jewel!" I shouted, stepping closer but the voice spoke again, "YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR JEWEL... SHE BELONGS TO US NOW, TAKE ONE MORE STEP BIRD AND YOU WILL DIE!"

I continued walking towards the voice, shaking a bit, "I am not afraid, nothing will happen..."

I was then knocked to the floor, something holding me down.

"You've been warned now you must come with us..." Someone said, in a very familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Jewel staring at me, no emotions in her eyes.

"Jewel! It's me Blu, your mate... I came to rescue you..." I said, but she just struck me in the face.

"I don't need saving from my master... he has given me the gift to becoming his mate and leader of this tribe, I shall serve him and you can't stop me!" Jewel said, striking me again.

She was still entranced but I had to break it if I want her back.

"Jewel, I know you're still in there, please come back to me," I said, gazing into her eyes, softly stroking her left wing as she stared back at me with wide eyes.

She blinked a few times before smiling at me, "Blu... is that you?"

I smiled as I grabbed her and hugged her, "It's me Jewel... I'm so glad I was able to get you back."

Jewel buried her head in my neck, softly sighing, "I'm glad to be back Blu but please don't let them take me again... they have some kind of hold on me."

"I won't let that happen, but tell me, where is your father?" I asked, looking into Jewel's beautiful eyes.

"He's... he's being held in a place not far from here, but it's close to Blood Macaw... the one that fif this to me," Jewel said, then her head began to ache, causing her to scream a bit.

"Sweetheart, fight it... they can't control you..." I said, holding Jewel tightly.

Jewel looked up with tears in her eyes, "They're taking me again... I can't resist it Blu... please save me," Jewel said, as she screamed again then dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Jewel... talk to me..." I said, shaking her a bit, then she lifted her head and stared at me, but it wasn't the look I was hoping to see, it was an angry look.

"How dare you break me from my master's control," Jewel said, back under hypnosis.

"No! Jewel fight it!" I shouted, pleading her to fight back.

"I don't want to fight it, I'm happy being controlled by my master!" Jewel said, striking me again.

I was about to speak when a dark blue bird landed behind Jewel.

"I'll take it from here Jewel..." the bird said.

Jewel backed away from me and went behind the bird, "Yes master... make him pay for trying to poison me against you."

The bird smiled at me as he slowly walked towards me, "Well well well, if it isn't the nerd of the Amazon, Blu..."

"You must be Blood Macaw..." I said, giving him an angry glare.

"Yes I am... I am the master of the Amazon and your beloved Jewel's eternal master," Blood Macaw said, laughing evilly, "So, how does it feel to see your own mate being controlled."

"Release her now or I will kill you," I said, in a threatening tone/

He just laughed, annoying me even more, "Silly bird... you can't kill me, I'll have Jewel kill you first... you see, I control her every thought, her every action, her every movement, and I control every inch of her mind... she obeys all my commands, like the little slave she is."

He softly rubbed Jewel's head, making me shout at him, "Don't you dare touch my Jewel, she's mine and will always be mine... I love her and I will fight for her!"

"Silly boy, as you can see... she's no longer your Jewel, she belongs to me and to the Dark Macaws now... a worthy addition to our... community... as I said before, she's under my complete control and tomorrow night, she becomes one of us, a mindless slave to my will," Blood Macaw said, laughing evilly, "You however, have already proven to be a problem so you must be eliminated, but I'll offer you this once, join us... become a Dark Macaw and join your mate in eternal servitude."

"Never and if you don't let her go and let Eduardo go, we will kill every last one of you!" Roberto shouted.

Blood Macaw made a gesture with his wings and five huge Blue Macaws surrounded us.

"Now, since you refused our offer... you three shall become our prisoners..." Blood Macaw said, then looked to the Blue Macaws that surrounded us, "You five, take these three to where our prisoner is and make sure they are completely tied up."

"Yes sir!" They all said before grabbing all of us.

I took one look at Jewel before completely blacking out.

After a while, I started hearing someone, someone familiar.

I opened my eyes and saw Eduardo staring at me.

"Morning sleepy head..." Eduardo said, looking at me.

Roberto was tied next to Eduardo and to the left, was Kiara, who was looking at Roberto.

But I felt someone next and wondered who else was there.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to see the bird.

"Easy there pet... it's just me..." the bird said.

"Fred," I asked.

"Yeah pet, it's me..." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here," I asked, wondering how he got captured.

Fred sighed, "Well pet, they found me and before I could escape, they knocked me out."

"I'm sorry...' I said, looking down.

"Hey, don't blame yourself pet... it's not your fault... so did you speak to your girl," Fred asked.

I turned my head and looked at him, "Yeah, I spoke to her and freed her from her hypnosis, but she's back under it and already with Blood Macaw."

"Yeah, that is a powerful hypnotic spell she's under... not many can be freed from it..." Fred said, "So you saw Blood Macaw, did he had a necklace on him."

"Necklace, I saw no damn necklace," I said, annoyed that he asked that.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Then it was hidden, Blood Macaw has a necklace on him that has white diamond on it, that diamond is called the Puppet diamond and when moonlight hits it, anyone who gazes on it becomes deeply hypnotized."

I looked at him, "Ok, then why are you telling me this."

"Because Blu, that's how he has control over your girl, he hypnotized her with that diamond and from what I hear, he's going to use that on her when he hijacks her mind." Fred said, "I know this diamond because my tribe has studied it before and we know what happens when it shines in the light of a full moon."

"What happens?" I asked.

"Instead of hypnotizing, it turns the gazer into a mindless puppet to whoever is in control of the diamond, which means, that if Jewel gazes at the diamond on the full moon, she will be turned into a puppet for Blood Macaw," Fred said, worried.

"You mean a wooden doll with strings?" I asked.

"No you idiot, I'm talking about your Jewel losing complete control over her mind and body and Blood Macaw will be in total control over her... and there will be no strings, there is only the invisible string that come from that diamond," Fred said, almost screaming, "SO you need to hurry and free your girl before tonight."

"Tonight, I thought they said it was tomorrow night," I said, confused.

"It's morning, dumbass! Tonight is the full moon and once Jewel gazes at the diamond, you will have to try and get that diamond and break the puppet spell that she will be under," Fred said.

I sadly looked down at the ground, but then began thinking of a way to get free.

**Blood Macaw's POV**

Jewel laid on the pedestal we used to hijack minds, where I will turn her into a puppet.

Her wings were being marked with red lines and we placed a helmet on her head, strapping her down to the pedestal and keeping her sitting up.

"Perfect, she will soon wake and I will just feed her our special food to her until it's time, only 13 hours to go before the full moon is in place and we can finally add her to our community," I said, looking at Jewel, who was sound asleep.

I decided to visit our little prisoners and show them our gifts...

**A:N/: How was it? Poor Jewel is being controlled by this crazy bird that has a plan but why would he need her? Now it's voting time:**

**A) Blood Macaw plants something inside Blu's mind and he struggles to fight it.**

**B) Roberto and Kiara show some of their love**

**C) Jewel breaks free of the hypnosis and is rescued by Blu but their journey is cut short when Blood Macaw traps them**

**D) Eduardo bonds with Blu**

**If I get enough votes, then I'll combine them all. I have other stories to do so I'll update this as soon as I can, until then, see you in the next update**


End file.
